I just saw The Hobbit, wanna show me your dragon?
by CandyassGoth
Summary: Dragonshipping oneshot. Joey finds an obstacle on the way home, cursing his soft heart. And weak urges. Mature work. "You must be a thrill during sex talk." "I just saw The Hobbit, wanna show me your dragon?" "I take that back."


Hello readers! Here is some rare shipping smut coz apparently I can make smut out of anything. Joey is one of my favourite characters ever, and well, Yami is a sexy mofo and Dragonshipping sounds all too cool.

I don't need a lesson in their characters thanks, I know what I wrote.

If anything in the warning below bothers you simply don't read this fic.

**Warnings:**_** Gay sex between Joey and Yami. Prostitute!Yami. OOC!Yami. Swearing. Mentioned use of drugs. AU setting.**_

I apologise for spelling errors!

**I just saw The Hobbit, wanna show me your dragon?**

As if his day wasn't shitty enough, after being yelled at all day by his crack-head boss, stepping in _two_ puddles (one which was _not_ water) and tripping over a wild cat that took his leg for a scratching post, Joey found himself stuck between being Spiderman when he decided to stop being super and sit back when there was trouble, and being Captain America who would drown himself just to save the world.

He didn't often get involved in people's problems, but he hated it when a fight was unequal.

He had just stumbled out the bar, trudging home a few blocks when he came past an alley that _normal_ people tended to avoid, even in the day time. In the alley now, nearly quarter past eight in the night, someone was struggling to free themselves from the grip of two men. The person was shouting profanities and thrashing about, not quite calling for help but not quite succeeding in escaping either.

But all the same, it wasn't right. The attackers were laughing, groping and pulling at their victim, who was undoubtedly male judging by his rich voice. They were trying to drag him off, making patronising sounds as if trying to convince him to follow them. Their facial expressions shone with mischief and menace, Joey instantly became defensive.

"Hey! Jus' what d'you think ya doing'! Ya rats! Get outta here! _Fuckers_—!" The best way to deal with young punks was always to catch them off guard and scare them. No doubt they were drunk or high as kites, but it helped keep them disorientated and shocked. He charged forward without a plan (not that he didn't know what he was doing), barking at the top of his lungs. Nevertheless it startled the men and they broke away after one look at his snarl.

Their victim tripped over as they moved back until they took off, running away empty handed.

"Yeah ya better run! Little bastards..." Joey sighed heavily, snorting the adrenaline through his nose. He watched them run off until they disappeared, nearly forgetting the person on the ground until they started climbing up the alley wall to their feet.

Now alone, Joey shifted but refrained from touching the person. He leaned over instead. "Hey pal, you okay?"

The person mumbled something incoherent, fighting his way up straight but clearly unsteady. Joey hesitated, holding his hands out as the person stumbled about, ready to help.

"Let's er, get you out this place." awkwardly he guided the person by their shoulder, leading them out the alley. They walked silently down the road, the other man stumbled now and then. Joey thought to ask him if he was hurt, but the man looked a little out of it.

"Hey, erm, let's sit for a minute, take a breather," Joey gestured to the broken bus bench available, and the stranger sat down with little argument. _Sat_ was a little light hearted, Joey winced as the male threw himself down on the hard steel, and sat carefully besides him. He pulled out his carton of smokes and opened it.

"Want one?"

"Yeah," the male mumbled, and Joey recognised his voice from before. The man took a cigarette, popping it between his lips and sat hunched, looking incredibly tired. Joey slowly lit his cigarette before lighting his own, and they took a breath simultaneously.

The stranger coughed, lightly, not used to the brand, but sucked in another breath before Joey had finished his first. He crossed one leg over the other, brushing his blond fringe back.

Joey couldn't help staring, as if the moment wasn't awkward enough, but this person screamed 'attractive', underneath the slouch, the dark circles and the dead expression. Maybe it was his wild hair, or his pretty eyes, or just the tight jean shorts squeezed up his thighs.

Like a blast from the past Joey's mother slapped his cheek and yelled about staring because it was impolite, and he shook his head, focusing on his own smoke.

After it became clear the stranger wasn't going to speak. Joey cleared his throat.

"So, uh, wha'sa guy like you doin' out here at this hour?" he asked his knees.

"A guy like me?" the man replied, almost instantly.

Joey looked up, meeting his crimson gaze. "I dunno. Shouldn't you be at home...sleeping?"

The man stared at him, blankly, but it didn't stop his eyes from being pretty. In fact, his whole face was pretty, and taking a second look down to those shorts, his whole body was too. And considering it was a dark cold night, not many normal people wore clothes that paraded their bodies.

Joey stared back, his face just as blank as the situation slithered into his mind, before realising he must seem slow. He rubbed a hand over his face, groaning, "...Never mind, I had a few beers..."

Pretty Eyes regarded him eerily, sucking on his smoke, then looked off around the street. "...I happen to be working. You looking?"

Joey did a double take, caught like a fly as Pretty Eyes started swinging his propped up leg. He had the most gorgeous thighs Joey had ever seen, bared almost completely and not looking nearly as cold as they should. Joey stared, and eventually shook his head. "...Me? Nah, nah I'm good."

"You sure? You saved a damsel in distress, wouldn't you like to fuck her too?"

The humour and flirtation in Pretty Eye's voice surprised Joey and he looked back into his eyes, but it'd been a good while since he banged a prostitute, and he tried to avoid doing it again. It was a bad addiction, especially when they were willing to do anything.

He sucked up all his self control. "I'm good."

"Thirty bucks."

"Sorry, broke."

"Bullshit." Suddenly Pretty Eye's had some expression on his face, snarling like someone had called him Ugly Eyes.

Raising a brow, Joey sat up straight, breathing out his smoke. "Look if I don't wanna pay for sex that's my business."

Pretty Eyes sat up as well, waving his cigarette as if writing his words in the air with the smoke. "Oh? Too good to pay a whore? Who do you think you are? You Nazi freak." Scowling darkly, the man flicked his smoke at Joey and got up, storming off.

Joey jumped up with a whine, brushing off his clothing as he watched the prostitute stalk away. He didn't know whether to be angry or confused. Or maybe he was both, but he didn't know which to express first.

"Nazi freak-? The fuck?" He threw aside his own cigarette and jogged after Pretty Eyes. "Are you drunk or something?"

"Something. Fuck off Hitler." the man called over his shoulder.

"That doesn't even make sense." Joey muttered, taking a proper look at the man's body, admiring the way his white wife beater clung to his body, showing off the defined curves of his shoulders.

"Of course it won't, you're _blond_." Pretty Eyes retorted, glancing back at him before hurrying forward.

"Yeah okay, you're a dick." Joey said, just barely catching up when Pretty Eyes tripped, nearly meeting the floor if he hadn't caught himself on a trash can. Joey reached out instinctively, and the man thrashed.

"What the fuck—_get off me_!"

Joey baulked, and threw his hands up as if guilty. "I didn't touch you!"

Pretty Eyes swayed, poking a finger in Joey's chest. "I should charge you for that! You asshole. Five bucks!"

Did this little punk think _he_ made him trip? After he just helped him? The nerve!

"Okay you're a bitch too. I'm leavin'." Joey slapped his hands together as if that was that. There were a few other people walking about, but fighting was a norm on these streets at this hour.

"Then go, peasant." Pretty Eyes huffed, folding his arms over his flat chest. Joey scowled and turned the way they came. It wasn't the way home, but he'd turn directions a few blocks off. He glanced at his watch, seeing with a pang that it was nearly half eight. He promised Serenity he'd be home by now.

On a whim he stalked up to the nearest corner, waiting for the red light to flash at the cars so he could walk. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, his shoulders hunched against the cold and the asshole he left behind. The nerve of some people...He was obviously drunk, he could barely walk straight. And in those clothes? Yeah, a drunken prostitute no doubt. Not that Joey looked down on them, but they were more trouble than help.

Glancing sourly back at the spot he left Pretty Eyes, ready to share a childish glare, he groaned loudly. Pretty Eyes was surrounded by three large men. They weren't quite touching him, but when three suspicious men approached a prostitute, that prostitute turned up dead. It wasn't like anyone cared about them, making them the perfect targets for when sexual fantasies when a little too far. And with how drunken Pretty Eyes was...

"God, why me..." Joey groaned, and pushed away from the stop light. He scoped out the men as he marched forward. They were bigger than him, grown men, not in their sweet early twenties any more. He didn't doubt they could give him a beating if things got out of control, it was three against one. Why did he bother helping people? It's not like it got him anywhere in life. There was no reward for it, all he got was more enemies, ungrateful wenches clinging to his wallet and more regrets. And yet he kept helping out. Maybe he was compensating for all the times his dad hadn't done the same.

Coming up right behind the hooker, he wrapped his arms around his waist and spoke into his ear, feeling the petite body stiffen in surprise.

"It's time t' go home, baby." he said, leaning over a little so Pretty Eyes could see it was him.

The handsome man looked surprised, but didn't pull away. "What? You—"

"I think ya left your thirty bucks on the kitchen table, where ya left your watch like last time, _remember_?" Joey wasn't always blessed with subtly, or being a gifted liar, but at least he was a decent actor. He glanced up at the disgruntled men, trying to look confused. "Who's your friends, babe?"

Pretty Eyes looked confused, "I did? On—OH. Oh, yes I did." He then pushed his weight back into Joey and hummed loudly, turning to properly embrace Joey like an excited school girl. Joey hugged him back, surprised but hid it in the man's copious bunches of hair.

"Sorry fellas," Pretty Eyes called to the three men, waving a rude hand at them before he started off with Joey in tow. Joey didn't linger and hurried up to his pace, enjoying the pretend-closeness as he hugged the cold body against his side. He used reflective surfaces to see if they were being followed, but to their immense luck, they weren't. Thinking back, that had actually been a place ripe with prostitutes, hopefully the men turned to the next one available.

When they turned a corner, Joey released Pretty Eyes. "Ya do realise those were thugs right?"

"And you aren't?" the shorter man quipped, smiling in a superior manner than didn't suit a prostitute.

Joey scowled. "I'mma lot'a things, but a pig ain't one of them."

"Well obviously, you're blond. Cops need to be smart."

"Ya really gettin' on my nerves."

"'Kay where is my money?" Pretty Eyes sniffed, literally, and shoved his hand out, leaning to the right. "You'd better give it to me or I'll go back to their fifty."

"Wait they offered you fifty? Why'd you bother comin' back with me then?"

"Because you're less likely to have a cesspool in your pants. I don't _enjoy_ the taste of stale sweat and grime."

"Gross."

Pretty Eyes sighed, dropping his hand and folding his arms. He was hiding that he was cold quite effectively, now that Joey realised he wasn't drunk as there was no scent of liquor. It didn't account for his dizziness though, and Joey realised the man must have been on _something_. In fact Pretty Eyes had admitted to _something_ himself.

"So now what, Hitler? Want me to be Hitlerina?"

"D'ya have the hots for Hitler or somethin'?" Joey asked, a bunch of other questions waiting in the wing.

"Well, he had a massive army to do his bidding. I have a thing for power, gets me all hot." All of a sudden Hitlerina was leering at him, hands on his hips, looking not nearly as hot as Joey thought earlier.

"...Yeah you're high aren't you?"

"I can still defend myself just fine...? Whoever you are."

"Joey. I'm Joey. You?"

"Whoever you want." Pretty Eyes said, with less spunk than before. He sighed and looked around in a way Joey understood from his time on the streets. "Now where are we going to do this?"

"What? Oh, er—"

"Look pal, I got bills just like everyone else and it's twice now that you've stopped me from getting paid!"

Joey winced at the second poke in his chest, and wondered just how much worse this day could get. "What? Those punks were gonna rape scrape and panel beat ya! _You_ were fighting them?!"

"Maybe I have a method."

"You are _insane_."

"I am Y_ami_. And I don't take orders."

Yami? Well, that went well. All he needed to do was put on some devil wings. "...What kinda hooker don't take orders?"

Yami scowled. "One that knows what he is doing in the first place."

Yep, that was it. He wasn't helping anyone ever again. Maybe a kitten in a tree, but that's all. And a puppy. And maybe a helpless kid. Yeah just that.

"You know what? I don't know what I am doing here. That's what you get for trying to help someone." Turning on his heel, Joey marched off, again in the wrong direction to home. But a mere few seconds later there was a tug on his arm.

"...Wait." Yami mumbled, releasing Joey when they locked gazes over Joey's shoulder. "...If I have to get fucked tonight it'd be nice to have someone like you for a change."

Joey paused, his face hard. Yami's words threatened to make his heart soft again, but he willed it to stay strong. "Someone like me?" he repeated, wondering just what was meant by that. No one ever thought anything good of him besides Serenity.

"...I don't repeat either." Yami muttered, but hovered close.

"Do you swallow?" Joey asked, a bite in his tone.

"Yes, but for you no extra charge." Yami smiled with a flutter of his long lashes, his voice husky. He reminded Joey of someone with schizophrenia.

Joey sighed, his hard expression crumbling. "Ya need t' get your priorities in orders. No one is gonna respect ya with an attitude like that, topped with that kinda mouth."

"It's my job."

"Yeah well, this job ain't gonna come with respect, stop gettin' all pissy. Makes a guy wanna punch ya.'

"I told you—"

Joey threw up his hands, tired of the arguing. The beers were getting to his head now thanks to Yami's bickering, he'd have to raid the cupboards for paracetamol when he gets home. "Yeah, yeah, I heard. Now do you wanna go or what?" He would probably regret this later, but this Yami did look sort of like a kitten.

Yami looked surprised, but didn't stall any longer. "Follow me."

Taking Joey in another direction completely, Yami walked a little steadier, maybe now that he had caught his fish. Did acting wasted help him attract men? It probably did, but judging by the way he kept sniffling and rubbing his nose, it wasn't an act. Joey was in no place to preach though, and kept silent.

Rather than a cheap motel or brothel, Yami led him to a dilapidated building of flats. It didn't scare him, his own flat looked similar to this.

They climbed three flights of stairs in the near dark, _that_ creeped Joey out, and got to what must have been Yami's apartment. Yami pulled out a single key from his pockets (how he got his hand in that tight compartment Joey would never know) and pushed into the flat, the heavy door groaning.

Joey had not been expecting to see two young boys sitting inside.

"...Yugi? For _fucks_ _sake_ I told you to stop staying up! And why is he here again?"

Yami barged inside the small living room, barking at the youngsters that sat cross legged on the wooden floor, seemingly in the middle a card game. They looked surprised, and a tad frightened when Joey stepped in.

One of the boys looked just like Yami did, only a few years younger, with big innocent eyes. The other kid was pale with white hair, sporting brown doe eyes. Said male went red, shrinking in on himself under Yami's glare. "S-sorry Yami."

"Bakura was drinking again. I let Ryou come stay the night, you know what happens when he's drunk." Yugi argued, frowning at Yami.

"I know that, but I also know I can't fuck in front of you, and now there is two of you!"

It was as if his day was slowly pushing him into a movie. Joey hesitated, scratching his head awkwardly. "Hey, er? He your little brother?"

Yami sighed through his nose, but stopped his glaring and folded his arms. "Yes and his friend."

"H-hello." Yugi said, bravely in Joey's opinion, holding his cards to his chest.

Ruining the calm moment Yami clapped his hands obnoxiously. "Okay, both of you up."

"We're in the middle of a duel-!"

"Do I say I'm in the middle of a sleep when you bug me after school? Up, _up_. Get in the room and don't come out till I let you out. Why do you think I tell you to be asleep? For fun? Come on, faster."

"Yami you don't usually come home with—"

"Well tonight I did. Chop chop."

Joey watched as the teens scooped up their cards, hurrying as Yami shooed them. Yugi grumbled, but kept sneaking peeks at Joey. Clearly he was trying to work out just what man his brother had brought home, and Joey's heart sank knowing no one ever really saw more than a no good trouble maker.

He stood awkwardly, having no voice over Yami's to tell him maybe they shouldn't do this. It was already weird—

Then Yami grabbed his arm and shoved him onto the sofa in the lounge, grinning down at him. The bedroom door was shut, and Yami was pulling off his wife beater.

"So, whatcha want, blondie?"

"Er, well, er, I er—here on the couch?" Despite having done this countless times, Joey's face went red. He kept glancing at the bedroom door, as if the boys were listening by the key hole.

Yami chuckled, and started unbuttoning his shorts. "Would you prefer the Jacuzzi in my palace under the stars?"

"Your brother is in the flat. Ain't it weird?" Yami had the sexiest fucking body Joey had ever seen, from his defined shoulders down to his slim waist, to his firm thighs. He almost mourned when those nimble fingers stopped at the zipper.

"Couples fuck everyday a mere room away from their children, that's not seen as weird." Yami snapped, but there must have been something on Joey's face that made Yami's whole form drop. "They're in high school they're not babies."

Joey sighed, leaning back into the couch as if he needed space. His cock was twitching in his pants, but his moral was trying valiantly to slay it. "They're kids, we can't whip out our dicks with them here. Do you know what happens to kids who see that kinda shit?"

"We'll be quiet." Yami said, dismissing the issue with a wave of his hand. He gave no further room for argument and climbed into Joey's lap, meeting Joey's ready words with an open mouthed kiss. His slim fingers hooked into Joey's shirt and pulled desperately, as if he actually wanted this, kissing vigorously and rolling his hips.

The enthusiasm was appreciated anyway and Joey's body reacted to the willing thing in his lap. He dug his hand into Yami's hair and kissed him back hard as if punishing him, but Yami was only to happy to take it. His other hand found its way around Yami's waist, squeezing around as it travelled around to cup his small backside.

A groan of agreement found its way from Yami and he shifted closer against Joey, grinding down on the growing hardness. His right arm found its way around Joey's neck and the other pulled at his shirt, promising damage.

The last time Joey had been this openly made out with the woman had thought he had proposed to her, but it had all been a huge mix up thanks to her conniving friends. Needless to say it didn't end well, and while he doubted this would end well too, it was good while it was going.

The sounds of their kissing were loud and wet, complimented nicely by their heavy breathing. Yami smelt like cheap soap and peppermint toothpaste and Joey's brand of cigarette. Strangely it made Joey's body hotter, as if this handsome male was marked as _his._ And technically he was, Joey was paying for this time.

Before long Yami was grinding down on his erection, creating a hot burn against their crotches. Yami took a moment to pause the kiss, and panted against his lips. "See? You only paid thirty, I'm not giving you all night so they'll be fine, we'll be done in minutes—"

"_Yami_?"

The call was hesitant but loud enough to be firm. Joey could almost see Yami's hackles shoot up, it was comical, but not for the boy behind the door.

"_**FUCK.**__ What is it_?" Yami yelled, pulling at his hair. Joey looked nervously from him to the door, trying not to feel his cock throbbing. Yami's expression was not one he'd ever like to see aimed at him, and he was glad that Yugi kid couldn't see it on his face.

"Ryou left his insulin by the chair." Yugi said, his tone hard. Joey wasn't surprised, he'd experienced Yami's attitude enough tonight. But taking a look at Yami, he could suddenly see ages of stress and frustration. His dark circles looked darker now with proper light to judge by, and there was no faking that kind of tired expression. Yami was _tired,_ mentally and emotionally, not just physically.

Rubbing his face with his hands, Joey sighed and bounced Yami on his legs.

"Hop off. I'll get it."

"What?"

"Get off." Joey grumbled, and removed Yami manually. Yami scowled but gave no assistance and slouched lazily on the couch where Joey shoved him.

Leaning over, Joey scanned around until he saw the little bag around the corner of the sofa. He scooped it up and went over to the door, sending Yami a half hearted glare for good measure and tried not to admit how debauch he looked, shorts undone, shirtless and panting with dazed eyes.

Groaning again, he tried to push down his erection and leaned against the wall so Yami was hidden, and knocked on the door. As soon as it opened, a crack, he stuck the bag in. "Here kid."

Yugi blinked in surprise, and took it slowly. "Thanks." Joey tried to smile, were it not for Yami butting in.

"Don't do anything in there! I'll know!"

Yugi slammed the door in Joey's face.

Knocking his forehead on the wood, Joey wondered if he'd make it out alive. He turned back to his strange companion. "Look Yami, I'mma big brother myself but—"

"Don't. Don't you dare..._dare_ tell me how to raise my brother." All of a sudden Yami's glare was like ice, removing any warmth he'd given to Joey.

"Okay, I'm just—"

"I am a good brother, you hear? I rent this apartment, the fridge is full, we have light and water and there is a lock on the door. I am a good brother." Yami was on his feet now, poking at his own chest. For the first time since their meeting there was honest emotion on his face, sadness, among the drawn tiredness.

Joey dropped his shoulders, and reached out to gather Yami in his arms. The male didn't respond at all, and looked up tiredly. Joey wouldn't have been surprised if he turned and smashed his head through the television set and died without a twitch. "...I get it. You're tired and frustrated. And high... I get it. But don't put a man before your family. What if you brought some asshole that bent ya over the sofa in front of 'em? What if after he's done with you he looks at them?"

Yami frowned, as if offended, but he looked into Joey's eyes, searching them. "...I know you're not like that, that's why I brought you home."

"How? I could be a murderer."

A cute pout poked from Yami's lips. "I am an excellent judge of character. You think I'd've bitched at you if I didn't know you weren't the kind of guy to throw punches at a weaker opponent?"

"Funny, ya don't seem like the kinda guy that admits being weaker."

"I'm not, I mean weak as in _high_. I don't get superhuman strength, you know, it makes me feel like a sloth."

Laughing at the truth and explanation, Joey sighed and properly wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, allowing Yami to lean back and hang in the comfort of his strength. "Horrible state t' be in when doin' this job wouldn't ya say? Look at what happened t'night?" Yami looked away, fiddling with his shirt again. Joey's jaw tightened. "...You used to being treated like that?"

"...I prefer being numb."

"...Look—"

"Joey, I got a kid there I need to feed. And most of the time the other one too. I prepare myself before I leave so it won't even take ten minutes." Yami broke out of his arms and stepped back towards the lumpy couch, urging Joey to follow.

Joey scratched his head and hesitated, weighing the pros and cons, not that he'd listen anyway. His cock had lost its excitement, but by the sway in Yami's hips he was sure it would return with a vengeance. "...I dunno man, all of this is kind of a buzz kill. And we can't do it with the kids here."

"What are you? A saint?" Yami rolled his eyes and trudged over to the chair sitting with the small table in what was the kitchen. It really was a small apartment, Joey almost missed the door to the bathroom.

Yami shoved the back of the chair beneath the door knob to the bedroom and tested it, and gave Joey an exaggerated smile that said '_**SEE**_?!'. Joey chuckled, and gave in when Yami pulled him back to the couch, but his time it was Yami that got on first, after shimming his jean shorts off his ass and down to his thighs. With that he jumped onto the couch and wiggled his butt, looking back with an intolerant glare.

"I won't ask again, and I'll kick you out. Without the thirty, that's mine now."

"God you're demanding." Joey complained playfully, staring at the perfect bottom. "And hot." Kicking his qualms out the window, Joey reached out and grabbed himself a handful.

"Just notice that now? Brush all that hair out of your face and maybe you'd see something, Beethoven."

"You must be a thrill during sex talk."

"I just saw The Hobbit, wanna show me your dragon?"

"I take that back." Joey urged Yami forward until he was pressed up against the back of the chair and knelt behind him, forcing his knees a little wider. Yami turned to say something, so Joey turned his head back. "No, shut up. Before you ruin any chance of a boner." He felt Yami huff, but remain still and held his hips and looked down critically. The shorts were keeping his legs squeezed together, it didn't look comfortable in the least. "Ya don't wanna get outta this?"

"What? You never had—"

"I said _shut up_. _Fuuuck_. And yeah, I've done it with clothes on, you smart ass." Joey slapped his rump for effect, "Shush, zip the peanut gallery."

"Jerk." Yami spat, but leaned further over the couch.

"I heard that." Smiling, Joey ran his hands up and down Yami's figure a few times, just enjoying his rising warmth, before drifting his large palms over his firm mounds and parting them with his thumbs. The shorts made it difficult to get a good view so he gave up and stuck in a finger, searching for the entrance. And it was already wet. "Y'really did prepare." he mumbled, rubbing the tip of his finger against the moist opening. His eyes drifted back up to the shapely back, "And ya really got a nice body."

"Did I mention it feels tighter with my legs squeezed closed like this?" Yami glanced flirtatiously over his shoulder, squeezing his anal muscles around Joey's finger.

"That's it," Joey shoved in his finger and caught Yami in a fierce kiss over his shoulder. The smaller male jerked in delight and pressed back against him, whining when a second finger pressed in. He was no stranger to being penetrated and focused his muscles, relaxing them with little effort until Joey was digging them in roughly, making good use of the lubrication.

Unable to help himself Joey ground forward into his hand and Yami's ass awkwardly, savouring the friction as he struggled to keep his tongue down Yami's throat. The male had his pretty eyes closed, moaning so wantonly that Joey pushed his fingers deeper until his knuckles stopped him.

Then Yami broke away with a weak mewl, his whole body quaking. His muscles clenched and Joey realised immediately what he'd found, and repeated his actions to watch Yami moan himself into the couch. He leaned over Yami, thrusting against his backside as he fingered him, panting into his neck.

"Quick." Joey managed to pant, and started to unbutton his pants as Yami nodded his permission against him.

"That's all I'm offering."

Yami sounded breathless and completely brazen, his voice a tone deeper. It made Joey's hair stand pleasantly as he fought his cock out of his clothes with one hand, the other stretching out Yami's hole.

Out of habit Joey spat on his cock a few times before pressing between Yami's cheeks, removing his fingers at the last moment. Yami grunted loudly as he popped in the head a second later, but held still. Joey tried his best to do the same, but he felt Yami relax around him and couldn't help sinking in just a little more.

"_Fuuuck_, fuck..." Joey breathed, watching as he pressed in bit by bit, his hands guiding Yami's hips. Yami was leaning on his elbows, his head hanging forward, his back arched down so his backside pressed out beautifully.

The downside to the predicament was that Joey couldn't go in all the way, but it was tight as fuck and he was in no position to dare complain. He squeezed Yami's cheeks to ground himself, distract himself, and mercifully Yami loosened around him within merely a minute of hovering and deep breathing. He made a conscious effort to keep his voice down so not to disturb the teens in the other room.

"You're throbbing, Joseph," Yami said, his voice husky, chuckling as he tried to catch eye contact, "Glad you followed me home like a puppy?"

"More like—" Joey lifted his knees and squeezed Yami's back between his, his legs now on the outer side, "I'm the dragon that stole his damsel in distress."

"I like that better." Yami agreed, twitching around Joey's length, struggling to lean up so he wasn't hanging, but able to keep his balance. Joey tightened his knees so Yami was locked in place, and started thrusting with a satisfied groan.

Forgetting all his worries in the world Joey lost himself in the silk that was Yami. He bruised Yami's hips as he fucked into him, enjoying the ruffling sound of his jeans and the slap of their skin. Yami was right, it wasn't going to take long, his balls were already tightening. There was a slickness coating the path between Yami's cheeks adding to the glorious feeling each time he pushed in and out, as if he was delving into two holes one after the other.

Wanting closer proximity Joey leaned over with one hand besides Yami and leaned on his back, grinding in a circular motion. Yami mewled beneath him just like a kitten and ground back, panting up for a kiss. Joey obliged him and sneaked his other hand around his waist to grab his cock.

He was surprised to find it was barely hard, and broke their kiss. "Ya not feelin' this?"

"Don't worry about me." Yami dismissed and silenced his concern with another open mouthed kiss. Who was Joey to argue? He groaned into the kiss and rewarded Yami with a fresh wave of thrusts that had the smaller male moaning into his mouth. He decided not to pry, not all prostitutes cared for their own pleasure when working.

It was possibly the sexiest sex he'd ever had. Yami couldn't escape even if he tried, his legs bound and his ass out, neck now craned back as Joey plunged into his prostate. Joey broke from the kiss to lick at his jaw line, panting hotly against his skin and sucking at his long neck. Joey brought up his hand to hold Yami's flat breast, using it as leverage to fuck into his lower half. Yami could barely keep in a breath before he panted it out, his stomach taunt at the assault.

Without meaning to Joey left a dark hickey on Yami's neck, swollen and glistening much like his abused hole. Just the thought brought Joey a step higher and he fucked a little harder, making Yami bounce each time, only fuelling the impossible depth. Joey's balls slapped against the back of Yami's thighs, Yami's own trapped between his legs but he didn't complain once, the pounding on his prostate was more than enough to distract him. Each hit made his cock twitch but he no longer bothered to humour erections, so squeezed his entrance to help Joey climax. There was a slick sound beneath the sound of their slapping skin, creating a beautiful symphony that they tried to listen to when their panting was soft enough.

And like clockwork, Joey found his end.

"Must I pull out?" he panted, praying for a quick answer as he was about to blow!

"Inside. Inside is fine—" Yami panted, ending off with a groan as Joey's thrusts stuttered to present his release. Joey let out a loud sound of satisfaction into the back of Yami's neck, making his skin pimple. Joey held him close as he emptied his balls, giving a few last minute thrusts to get as deep as possible. Yami held still, shivering in the aftermath, and waited patiently for Joey to get his bearings.

"Thanks," Joey breathed into his shoulder, and pulled out. Yami shifted with him, and tightened his anal muscles as soon as Joey popped out. He turned and sat down for the pressure in an effort to hold the seed in, and tugged his shorts back up. Joey collapsed down besides him and tucked himself away, watching Yami do the same. He was still pretty much flaccid, having no trouble zipping up his shorts.

Joey glanced up at Yami unsurely and tried not to seem forward. "...I can guess ya don't get asked this, but don't you wanna cum too?"

"I can't." Yami sighed, shifting a few times to keep the release from leaking out and messing his clothes.

Joey frowned. "You can't?"

"I don't repeat." Yami looked away, rubbing at his inner elbow, that suddenly sported light bruising that Joey knew to be needle marks. Joey was surprised he hadn't seen it earlier, his eyes had been too focused on other major areas. His father had always said his brown eyes were full of shit.

"...It's because you use, right?" Of course, he had heard that some drugs ruined the chance of erections in men. It had been incentive enough _not_ to touch them. Suddenly he felt like a dick, he thought it was just a choice not to cum when working. He had known a few prostitutes who never bothered to enjoy themselves, but those were women. He hadn't thought Yami was actually incapable…

"Yeah."

"...Sorry."

Yami shrugged, waving a hand. "It's not like a have any lady customers to disappoint, you don't need a hard on to get fucked."

All of a sudden the atmosphere was tense. His words didn't make Joey feel any better. He sighed silently, and dug his hands into his pocket. "...Here." He pulled out his payment and passed it to Yami. "It's honestly all I got."

Yami blinked at the fifty dollar bill. "I don't have change."

"Ya heard what I said, don't act dumb. I'm the blond." Yami's face softened at the jab, and they shared a smile.

"...Thanks."

Joey then got up, glancing at the time. He was so late for his night with Serenity. He readjusted his clothing and shot Yami a playful glare. "Do I gotta ask ya not to waste it all on drugs?"

"...No." Yami gave him a real glare.

Joey grinned. "Good. I gotta go, I promised Serenity I'd be home for Horror Movie night." Yami got up after him, a little stiff but hiding it well. Joey felt a weird sort of reluctance to leave that he had never experienced with a prostitute before. The only other person he'd felt it with was a woman called Mai, but she had found better than him, and he was happy for her.

"Serenity? Your girlfriend?"

"Nah, my little sister."

"Oh." Yami walked him to the door, opening it slowly. "Thanks for er...yeah."

Joey smiled, stepping out just as slowly. "Do you work every Thursday night?"

"Huh? Yes, I do. Unless Yugi is really sick."

"Where can I find you?" Would he regret asking? Probably, but seeing Yami again sounded like something to look forward to. And he had always been good at choosing whims, and this one felt like a happier way to end the night.

Yami looked as surprised as they both felt. "...Outside Duke's bar."

"Cool, see ya then." Joey grinned handsomely, and turned to stride down the corridor before he found himself staying over.

"Really?" Yami called after him, sounding so incredulous that Joey laughed.

"If you want me to, sure." He said, turning in his step.

Yami stood in his doorway, looking as tired as ever, but now with a hopeful glint in his pretty eyes. "Yes...I do."

"See ya then, Hitlerina."

After seeing Yami's gorgeous smile, Joey allowed himself back down the dark staircase, and found a better use for his money than a few beers.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Condoms are your friends, guys. Use condoms. This is a fanfic, logic can be thrown out the window. Like an abusive partner.

Comments would be loved! Missed the YGO fandom 3


End file.
